


"Nathanael is wearing a ponytail today"

by Lynn1998



Series: It's not gay if it's a three wayyyyyyyyyyy [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael pulls his hair in to a ponytails and his partners decided to reward him generously</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nathanael is wearing a ponytail today"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda a follow up from my previous Nathanael x Marinette x Adrien fic but like it can be read on its own so whateves. Hope y'all like fluff with your sin.

     Adrien looked over to see what Marinette was talking about and wasn't disappointed. Their boyfriend sat at one of the library tables with his hands at work on a new sketch and his bright hair pulled back. It was long enough for a tiny ponytail, and it was gosh darn adorable. The little baby hairs on the nape of his neck flicked out like flames and it still covered a part of his fluorescent turquoise eyes. He had taken off his purple jacket earlier from the lack of AC and he wore a gray shirt today. Slightly baggy with a cute scoop neck. His brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on the little details of the sketch.

"He's so precious. Ugh, he doesn't even know we're watching him," Mari whispered. Adrien chuckled.

"Isn't that kinda creepy?" He asked.

"He's our _boyfriend_ , okay? We're the exception," Marinette replied. The blond rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Still a little creepy," he mumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hope you guys know I can hear you," Nathanal spoke up still staring at his drawing. Adrien and Marinette blushed and guiltily looked at each other before making eye contact with the artist. He giggled and little and blushed as he pushed some of his bangs out of the way.

"And yeah, it is a little creepy," he agreed. Marinette groaned and the two walked over to join the artist at his table.

"At least I'm not like Chloé," Marinette pointed out and looked smugly over at Adrien. He groaned.

"Don't remind me…"

"What happened with Chloé?" Nathanael asked.

"Nothing!" Adrien shouted.

"Shh!" A nearby librarian shushed. Marinette held in a laugh, but ended up giggling.

"I'm gonna tell him," she snickered.

"Oh my god, please don't!" Adrien whisper-yelled.

"Oh my god please do," Nathanael grinned.

"Okay okay okay…so y'know how Chloé has been all over Adrien all year?" She started.

"Mari," Adrien groaned and blushed.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Nath replied and leaned closer on the desk, pushing aside his drawing.

"Okay, so she saw me and Adrien holding hands one time without you, and she totally looked confused. Then a few days later Adrien told me she saw you and him holding hands without me and she looked super pissed," Mari told him.

"Heh, I bet she's never heard of polyamory."

"Not at all. So like yesterday she came up to me and Adrien and totally started cursing me out for tempting Adrien into cheating on you with me."

"Ugh, the secondhand embarrassment still lingers," Adrien mumbled.

"Whoa! Really? She actually had the guts to say something to you?" Nath asked. Mari and Adrien nodded.

"She definitely had a lot to say…"

"Oh my god, you should've seen the look on her face when Adrien told her we were all dating. It was priceless, I almost died laughing," Marinette giggled. Adrien chuckled at the memory.

"I wish you guys could've gotten a picture, but I suppose that would've been rude…"

"Aw Nath, you're so polite," Mari cooed and smiled at him. He blushed.

"He's really cute when he blushes," Adrien said to Marinette without looking away from him. Nathanael blinked and blushed deeper.

"Oh now you've done it. He's probably embarrassed," she responded and leaned closer to Adrien while keeping her eyes on the redhead.

"Do you think he's up for some fun tonight?" He asked. Marinette giggled and looked over to Adrien before glancing back to Nath. He was redder than his hair and his eyes were wide. The artist nervously tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"Hopefully. It shouldn't take much to persuade him again since…y'know," she grinned at the memories of their first time and bit her lip. Nathanael adverted his gaze and swallowed hard. Fuck.

"He may be turned on now," Adrien whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Y-you guys! Calm down!" He hissed. Mari giggled and Adrien smirked. Nathanael glared at them, but his eyebrows quickly shot up when he felt Marinette's foot brush up against his leg.

"So, are you in for tonight?" She asked. He looked between Marinette's sultry stare and Adrien's gratifying grin. Both attractive qualities of his very attractive partners.

"Uh…uhm…"

"If you don't want to it's okay. We can just have some fun by ourselves," Adrien spoke in a hypnotic voice.

"Oh, but how selfish of us, Adrien. A night without Nathanael? We have to share with him somehow," Marinette said innocently. The blond nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Mari-"

"Like usual."

"-so what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"Hmmm…" Marinette thought for a moment before grinning.

"We could film it for him," she proposed. Nathanael somehow managed to turn ever redder before he stood up and slapped his hands on the table.

"O-okay! I'll come over tonight! Just stop that!" He blurted.

"Shhhh!" The librarian hushed. He looked over sheepishly and apologized. When his eyes returned to his partners they were both smirking at him before turning to each other and giving each other a fist bump.

"Mission accomplished," They said together. Nathanael blinked at them dazed.

"You…y-you guys planned this!" He whisper-shouted. The other two stood up. Mari smiled, but Adrien winked.

"Of course we did," he replied as Mari lead the way out of the library.

"We'll see you after school and go to Adrien's house. See you then," Mari told him. Nathanael stood completely shocked as he watched his partners walk out of the quiet library. It took him a moment to close his mouth and then even longer to sit back down. After a minute or so of staring at his paper he took a deep breath and picked up his pencil.

"Okay…see you then…"

 

* * *

 

"You guys are real dicks, y'know?" Nathanael grumbled as they were midway through their scrabble game.

"What? Is this not fun?" Marinette asked.

"No. I'm dyslexic, ADHD, and an artist. What part of you would think I would enjoy a word game?" He sassed.

"Nathanael is just grumpy because he's not getting any dick," Adrien said as he laid down an 8 letter word.

"Fuck you, Agreste," he spat.

"Are you volunteering?" He replied.

"N-no! I'm grumpy because you guys teased me so much at lunch and totally threw me off the rest of the day," he muttered.

"It's not our fault you have such a dirty mind," Marinetted teased with a wink as she turned Adrien's 8 letter word in to a 9 letter word and two other 5 letter words attached to it.

"Hah! I win!" Marinette cheered.

"C'mon, Mari! You can't keep murdering me at every game we play!" Adrien groaned. Nathanael laughed.

"How many have you tried now?" He asked.

"Like a million games on dozens of console and now hundreds of board games…ugh! I either suck or you're a wizard, Mari," he complained.

"Don't be such a sore loser and give me my victory kiss, I deserve it," she smiled and leaned over the board to capture his lips. It wasn't the quickest kiss, but it definitely didn't last more than five seconds. Marinette giggled and then looked over to Nathanael.

"You're turn," she hummed and took his lips as well. He happily kissed her back, but was surprised to feel her teeth pull and drag at his lower lip.

"That's for wearing your hair in a ponytail today," she whispered as she pulled away. Nathanael blushed furiously and blinked at her with wide eyes.

"T-that's hardly rewardable!" He stuttered. Adrien chuckled and crawled over to him to kiss his jaw and down his neck.

"It's very rewardable," he murmured and dragged his teeth over his collarbone. Nathanael squeaked and covered his mouth before backing away.

"N-no more teasing! I'm not falling for it this time!" He nearly shouted.

"Do we seriously have to get you high every time we wanna do this?" Mari groaned.

"Look guys, I'm happy that we all ended up together. I really like you guys, but that night I was seriously stoned. I-I dunno if I can be like that ever again," he explained.

"How will you know until you try?" Mari asked and crawled closer too.

"Uh…I…I-I'm scared I might…make a fool of myself o-or embarrass myself," he confessed. Adrien and Marinette's hearts melted.

"Aw, Nathan! You poor baby!" Marinette squeaked and hugged his head to her chest. He was flustered with the sudden affection and also because his face was shoved in Marinette's chest.

"We won't judge you. If we were gonna be super awful about it we wouldn't even bother with you because you're so reluctant," Adrien assured him.

"Thanks…I think," Nathanael muttered. Mari giggled and pulled him back to rest her forehead against his.

"We want you to feel good…not embarrassed," she whispered. He blinked up at her and felt his cheeks get even hotter. She leaned in to kiss him gently, and cupped his face as she shifted her head with his. Marinette smiled as she felt Adrien lightly kiss her neck once and peeked to watch him kiss and such at Nathanael's neck instead. Nath was surprised to feel two pairs of lips on his skin and accidentally let a moan slip. Mari giggled and introduced her tongue to his as she felt him grip her elbows. Adrien was still at his neck, licking and biting with all his desire as he felt under Nath's loose shirt. When his tan fingers came in to contact with Nathanael's pale belly the artist gasped and pulled himself off of Mari with a pop.

"H-holy fuck," he swore as he felt Adrien touch him.

"Do you like it?" Mari asked him. He hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

"A-a little bit," he admitted as Adrien started to pull up his shirt.

"Mm, just a little?" Marinette questioned as she helped the blond remove the gray shirt.

"M-maybe a little bit m-more than a little," he stuttered and sat up straighter now that his body was exposed.

"Oh, your skin looks so soft," Marinette softly gasped. She gently ran her fingers over his baby soft skin and he bit his lip the further she went down his body.

"I-it's nothing compared to you guys…" he murmured remembering their fit bodies from that night. She shook her head.

"I may have a six pack, but you're so delicate and soft and cute. I love it," she smiled and then tapped Adrien's shoulder. He looked up from Nath's neck and Mari jerked her head in the direction of his bed.

"We should get more comfortable," she decided. Both the boys nodded and got up to position themselves on the mattress. Marinette sat Nathanial on the edge of the bed with Adrien behind him as she stood in front of them. The smile across her face said nothing but trouble as she sank down to her knees in front of him. Nathanael's eyes widened the lower she went until her knees touched the floor and she undid his pants. The visual of Marinette unzipping his pants and the feeling of Adrien's lips against the nape of his neck was throwing his senses in to overdrive.

"You're in for a treat," he whispered against the shell of his ear. Nathanael made a slight whimpering sound as Marinette tugged down his purple pants and grinned.

"Y-you…"

"I can assure you…it's a wild experience," he murmured and kissed his neck and sucked on his clavicle. Nath moaned at Adrien's teasing and Marinette giggled.

"I must be really good if you're already moaning," she spoke in a low voice and completely pulled his pants down and off his ankles.

"N-no it was-"

"Shhh…relax," she whispered and kissed his knee as she spread his legs. He swallowed hard and could feel himself tremble as she made his entire body prickle with goosebumps. She carefully reached between his legs and felt his hard member trapped beneath the fabric of his boxers.

"You're really hard," she grinned wider and appreciated the whimper from Nathanael's lips. Adrien chuckled and brushed his lips against the red head's throat.

"I-I didn't-"

"It's okay. I like it," she assured him as she started to rub and squeeze him. He gasped and clenched his teeth. Marinette was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"You sound really cute," she murmured and leaned forward to kiss him through the thin cotton. He clamped his mouth shut as a strangled sound escaped his throat. Adrien held him back when he tried to double over and ran his hands over Nath's chest.

"Don't hold back please. I wanna hear more," she begged and feathered him with kisses. He whined stubbornly and gasped when he felt Adrien's fingers gently run over his nipples.

"F-fuck," he cursed. 

     Marinette bit her lip at the sound and slowly slipped his underwear down. Nathanael's cheeks erupted with color for the hundredth time today as he realized how naked he was in front of Marinette. It was incredibly arousing to see her face so close to his cock, but even more arousing to feel her tongue against his tip. He groaned as she took his head between her lips and delicately sucked at his skin. Adrien was watching over Nath's shoulder which he was currently kissing, and started to pinch and roll his nipples with his fingers. Nathanael whimpered and leaned his head back against Adrien's shoulder.

"Fuck…g-guys…ah shit," he cursed without forming a followable sentence. Marinette took more of him in to her mouth and Nathanael could feel Adrien rock hard against his lower back. He bit his lip and moaned when Adrien ground his hips in to his back and gasped when Mari grasped his base.

"M-Mari…Adrien," he muttered and panted. Mari slowly bobbed her head back and forth, pumping the rest of his length with her hand and taking her time to tease him.

"Fuck, she's so good, isn't she?" Adrien muttered. Nath nodded, unable to say much as he feared he would moan too loudly.

"It's almost as good as being inside her," he breathed.

"Shit!" Nathanael moaned as she quickened her pace. Adrien chuckled and ground his hips extra slow against Nathanael's back. He whined.

"That's right. You haven't felt her like that yet," he remembered.

"Y-yet?"

"I'm sure it's inevitable. She feels so good though. I don't know if you'll be able to handle it. If she's got you this choked up with just a blow job…" he laughed.

"You wouldn't last two seconds inside her hot wet cunt," he whispered. Nathanael moaned loudly at Adrien's description and squirmed, but the blond kept him still.

"Do you want her that badly? Do you really wanna know how it feels to thrust in to her dripping pussy? Can I paint you a picture?"

"Y-yes…please," Nathanael managed.

"It's like a big warm hug. Really think about how wet her tongue is and imagine that wetness and that warmth times ten," he instructed. Nathanael moaned longingly.

"Do you want her?"

"Yes…yes…" he panted pathetically as he watched her. His turquoise eyes widened as they caught on her hand between her legs. She had already shimmied off her jeans somehow and was rubbing herself through her underwear.

"Holy fuck…s-she's touching herself," he stuttered. Adrien nodded.

"It's hot, isn't it?" He asked.

"Uh…holy shit…yeah," Nath breathed as he watched her.

     Marinette opened her eyes and looked up at the two boys with Nath's dick in her mouth and they both moaned. Adrien released Nathanael's arms and crawled off his bed to slide on the floor and wiggle his way between Marinette's legs. She squeaked when she felt Adrien's tongue against her fingers and the fabric of her panties. The girl moaned around Nath's cock and he groaned at the vibrations from her throat.

"M-Mari," Nath stuttered. She continued to suck and lick at his cock, but soon became more and more unable to keep him in her mouth as Adrien licked her clit through the fabric. His tongue made her tremble as she squeezed and pumped Nath's dick.

"F-fuck, Adrien," she moaned with a red face. Nath groaned and she sucked at his head again only to be interrupted by another moaned Adrien forced out of her.

"F-fuck!" She cried as he moved the fabric to the side and lapped at her clit. Adrien continued to suck and lick at her as he undid his jeans and reached in to touch himself. Nathanael instantly noticed and clenched his teeth. Mari's strong yet trembling grip on his member along with the sight of Adrien eating her out and jerking himself off sent his head spinning. It was all too much he didn't know what to focus on until-

"Jesus Christ…" Mari whispered as cum spurted and oozed from Nathanael's dick. A part of it got in her mouth and she even wiped it off her cheek to lick it off her fingers. He was brilliantly red as he watched her flirty smile suddenly disrupt in to pure pleasure.

"A-Adrien!" She moaned and ground her hips against his face.

     Nathanael quickly scrambled off the bed and over to Adrien's side. He stared at the blond as he strongly gripped his cock and jerked as well as thrusted. Nath took his hand and pulled it off before diving face first in to his dick. Adrien gasped at the feeling of Nathanael's tongue and mouth and returned to to eating out Marinette but only more aggressively. Mari cried out again and buried her head in to her arms over the edge of Adrien's bed and moaned helplessly at his tongue.

"Adrien…fuck! Adrien!" She groaned. He moaned under her and rolled his hips gently in to Nath's mouth. Marinette's fingers curled in to the sheets and she gaped as the pleasure melted through her and busted like a water ballon. She panted and moaned some more as she rode out her orgasm on Adrien's face before getting off him. The blond gasped for air as He pressed his head against the floor and arched his back to get more of him in Nath's mouth. Mari turned around and feathered kisses over his neck as Nath continued until he finally came as well. Adrien moaned one last time as he let his hips come to a stop and Nathanael cringed at the taste.

"Mari, how did you swallow that without gagging? This is disgusting," he groaned. Mari curiously swiped the little bit left off of Adrien and took a taste for herself.

"Eh. This is like dessert compared to you," she replied.

"Thanks," Adrien grinned and tucked himself back in to his jeans.

"Yuck! I must've tasted awful then."

"It's not for everyone," Mari assured him and patted his shoulder.

"Apparently…" he murmured. 

     Mari and Nathanael put their clothes back on and the three of them piled up together on Adrien's giant mattress. The two boys cuddled against Marinette which made her giggle and prompted them to wrap their arms around her waist and squeeze her tight. She coughed a bit for air and they let up only to nuzzle closer to her. Adrien was snuggled against her neck while Nathanael pressed soft kisses to her collarbone. She sighed happily as she hugged her boys closer and gave them each a sweet kiss.

"You two are so needy."


End file.
